Lacey Herriford
Lacey Ciara Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third daughter and sixth child of Roxie and Craig Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Chi , Ability Transmutation, Trace Removal and Enhanced Awareness. Appearance Lacey will have dark black hair and light blue eyes. Her skin tone will be pale. At first, her hair will be thin, almost wispy, but it will soon grow thick. Abilities Lacey's first ability will be Chi. It will be derived from her mother's adrenaline induced enhancement. She will train in martial arts and will be able to gain superhuman capabilities by harnessing chi whilst fighting. This will provide her with extraordinary strength, speed, durability and reflexes, and will also give her superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental powers and sometimes invulnerability when its effect is augmented by an extreme adrenaline rush. However, the ability will only give about half the amount of power in these compared to someone who has that precise ability, say enhanced strength or enhanced awareness, specifically. It also only gives the improvements while she is fighting, and the improvements will vanish once she stops, reappearing in the next fight. Her second ability will be Ability Transmutation. Using this ability, Lacey will be able to change the abilities of others. She will be able to either select a new ability to replace the ability she removes, or have the ability change to something random. She will also be able to choose whether to change one ability, or some or all that a person possesses. She will need proximity to change the ability, but not contact. Her third ability will be Trace Removal. The ability can be used to remove traceable features such as fingerprints, footprints, DNA sequences, dental patterns and retinal patterns, both from Lacey and from other people. It can also be used to reverse its earlier effects, thus returning the traces. However, unlike trace shifting, it cannot be used to copy another's traces in order to impersonate that individual. Her final ability will be Enhanced Awareness. Lacey will be incredibly aware of her own surroundings at all times. She will be acutely aware of the positions of every person and object in the area, and could detect the tiniest movement and change. She will also be able to perceive heartbeats and degree changes in temperatures. She could recover immediately from sleep or unconsciousness without any grogginess, and will never suffer from vertigo or disorientation. She will also be completely aware if she was being controlled mentally, but wouldn't be able to break through it. Family & Relationships *Mother - Roxie Herriford *Father - Craig Herriford *Brothers - Will, Simon and Barnaby Herriford *Sisters - Adrienne and Elliot Herriford *Adoptive sister - Isobel Herriford History & Future Etymology Lacey is an English name which means "lace-like". Her middle name, Ciara, is Gaelic and means "dark", a reference to her dark hair. Her surname is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters